There Was Only One Bed
by GoldenHeadphones
Summary: When the guys go to a fan meet-up and Evan accidentally gets them a bedroom with only one bed, Nogla's heart is sent on overdrive when Lui is chosen to sleep in it with him.


"There's only one bed?" Marcel said in disbelief, setting his bag down on the floor. He looked around at the small room, almost wishing that he hadn't gotten on the plane that took him here.

"It was the only thing that I could get last-minute." Evan replied innocently as if he hadn't just doomed them to a rotting hotel for the next three days. "The meet-up was booked so early that I couldn't find any other places to stay.

"Well you sure did a nice fucking job." Tyler sighed, throwing his bag on the bed, scanning the room around him.

Next to the one bed was an old nightstand that looked like it'd seen better days. By the door was a bathroom that they hadn't gone into yet, but were already reluctant to try. A rug was laid down in front of the bed, which didn't exactly look half-bad. Finally, there was a small box TV that rested on a wooden stand with two cabinets, that were half-open at the time.

"I think we can manage." Mini said optimistically, though no one really believed him. The place was a mess- one of those run-down places in the city that were only a last resort for tourists and such.

Nogla walked over to the nightstand, his stuff thrown off somewhere, and ran his finger along it. When he picked it back up, it was covered in dust and who-knows-what. Grunting in disgust, he flicked his index finger and his thumb together to get the dust off. "I don't think I can stay here."

"Come on, give it a chance." The Asian said, raising his hands to his sides. "You never know the charms of a place until you experience them."

"Well then I don't want to experience them." Tyler said, laughing at his own joke. The others followed almost as if in routine, all grabbing their bags again and starting to unpack- until they realized that the room didn't have any dressers.

"Well that's just fucking great." Lui groaned, zipping his bag back up and setting it next to the bed, falling on his back onto the blanket. "We don't even have a dresser to put our stuff in."

"Listen guys, I'm sorry. If I'd known that this place was going to be this bad I wouldn't have made us stay here." Evan apologized, only earning mumbles and the occasional "Fuck you" from his friends.

...

"Who wants the shower first?" Mini called out, his friends all exhausted from being with their fans for the entire day at the meet-up. They really did enjoy it, to be with their fans, but standing around for an entire day and chatting with people really took it out of a person.

"I don't care who gets it. All I know is that I'm not using it if my life depended on it." Tyler said, his mind set on not going into the bathroom.

"So you're not going to take a shower for the entire three days while we're here?" Marcel asked the man, amusement clear in his voice.

"Sure as Hell I'm not." Tyler answered in a stern voice, and the others immediately knew that there was no changing his mind.

"Well, you can stay here and look like a homeless guy in front of your fans while I go to take a shower." Nogla said, zipping open his bag and digging around for some extra clothes and necessary things for brushing his hair and teeth. Getting up and heading for the bathroom, he could hear his friends all shouting out who was going next and on.

Stepping into the bathroom and closing then locking the door behind him, he scanned the small space with tired eyes. There was a small sink to his left when he walked in, and a toilet just beyond that. He set his stuff down in the sink and turned around to turn the shower on.

Opening the curtain, he was surprised at how clean it was compared the the rest of the hotel. The walls were tiled blue and it looked sanitary enough to step in. Reaching for the hot shower handle and turning it, he turned back around to wait for it to heat up. Grabbing the stuff to wash his hair and body, he headed back to the shower to stabilize the temperature. He set his stuff down on the tile and then quickly stripped down.

He stepped into the warm shower and let the water flow down his body, feeling the liquid run down his bare skin. He could already feel the stress of that day washing away from him as he stood, then leaning forward to wet his hair. He bent down to pick up the bottle of shampoo, and popped the top open and poured some of it on his hand. Bringing both of his hands up, he moved the shampoo around in his hair.

The thought of who was getting the bed rolled into his mind as he rinsed his hair out.

He could honestly sleep next to any of the guys in that bed except for one: Lui. He just couldn't think about lying on the same cushions with the guy. He was almost certain that his body would somehow move every which way to where they were considerably close, and maybe brush his fingers along the other's body every once and a while- although he knew that he would love it.

He would always rue the day when he would have to confess to Lui how he felt about him, what he thought the would say if he didn't glue his mouth shut long enough. He rued the day when Lui would end their friendship and Nogla would be left alone in their house. He hated his mind for making Lui the star of his dirty dreams, and the images that would roll into his mind in the most inconvenient times.

Like now, when he thought about the man's bare body in the shower. How the water would run down his tan, wiry frame. The way he would squirm under two hands holding him down by the wrists-

Nogla cut his mind off there, not wanting to let it go any farther. He suddenly felt light-headed, and he became confused on why. Looking down, he realized with heated embarrassment that he had gotten dizzy from the blood rushing down South so fast, as he had a throbbing erection.

Sighing in annoyance, he sat down on the floor to take care of himself.

...

Nogla dug through his bag as he listened to his friend's argue about who was sleeping in the bed and who would sleep on the floor. Trying to block them out, his mind was running through all the options he had.

It was already decided that he would be one person to sleep in the bed, and the other was still being decided. Mini had brought'n a sleeping bag, so he could just sleep in that. Marcel said that the bed was too firm and that he would wake up with back pains. Tyler said quote "I wouldn't sleep on that bed with Nogla if you paid me a hundred bucks and a gave me a hooker." Evan was completely fine with him on the bed, but Lui bumped his nose in and insisted that he would be fine in is place.

Nogla's stomach was doing somersaults and his head jerked up from his bag, toothbrush and toothpaste in hand. He turned around, and the heated argument was dying down now that a decision had been made. Shit.

No, he couldn't do this, not with Lui. It was hard enough trying to keep his mouth shut, but being in a bed with him may lead to unwanted things. The Irish wanted to say something, but his voice just wouldn't work.

"Then it's decided." Evan said, looking over at Nogla. "I hope you don't mind sleeping with Lui."

Nogla could've sworn that his face had gone red from the way that he said it, but his body actually listened to his pleas for a moment, and he was able to keep it from doing that embarrassing little action. Amazingly, he was able to force some words out of his mouth.

"Sure. I'm cool with that."

Once they had laid down the cushions and blankets on the floor, Evan followed by Marcel, Tyler, and Mini had all gotten on the floor and pulled their blankets over themselves. They soon whipped out their phones even though they were exhausted, and started to scroll through social media.

Nogla could've sworn that he was about to explode he was so nervous while he was walking over to turn the light off. He didn't want to do this, yet he knew that he wanted to at the same time. I mean, he wasn't just going to go over and start to spoon him. Then dip his head down and bite his neck-

Yeah, he wasn't going to do any of that.

'Stop it David. You can't think of him like that.' He thought to himself, reaching his hand out to flick the light switch down. The entire room was engulfed in darkness, and the lights of the other's phones were the only light source in the small room. Nogla quietly made his way to the bed, his mind on overdrive from how this was happening.

He was standing by the bed now, looking down at the place he was going to sleep, then over at Lui. He was laying on the far side of the bed, obviously trying to get as far away as possible from the Irish, and the light from his phone was illuminating his face. Nogla had to say that he looked adorable with the covers tucked neatly around his body and his messy hair going everywhere.

Bringing his leg up to rest his knee on the mattress, he grabbed at the sheets and pulled them up. Climbing in the bed, he tried to wrap the blanket around his frame without taking some of the covers away from the man laying next to him. Once he was finally settled in, he turned his back to Lui and closed his eyes. He was too exhausted to pull out his phone, so instead he relied on sleep to overtake him

This didn't work.

No matter what he did, he couldn't fall into unconsciousness. He tossed and turned, trying to find a good position, but nothing worked. No matter how exhausted he felt, and how droopy his eyes were, he couldn't fall asleep. Pretty soon the extra lights in the room when out one by one, and Nogla was left being the only person still awake.

He turned onto his back, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling above him. He had things to do tomorrow and people to see- he didn't need to be so sleep-deprived in the morning that his friends would have to roll him out of bed. He sighed, closing his eyes and digging the back of his head into the pillow.

He knew why he couldn't sleep. It was because his feelings for the man sleeping beside him were running wild in his head and were threatening to seep out at any moment. He knew that his fate was sealed the moment that he stupidly agreed to lay in bed with his friend, but he almost didn't regret it. He honestly didn't understand his feelings at all, especially when it came to Lui.

He sometimes gets tongue-tied when he talks to the guy, though he always brushes it off as Nogla being Nogla. He was glad that he thought that, or else he would've been in this situation a long time before this. In fact, that kind of situation would be the Irish's biggest fear- or accidentally expressing his feelings for the other in a subtle way, causing the other to cut off connections with him from shock, anger, or embarrassment.

He really didn't want that to happen.

Suddenly, he felt something warm pressing into his side, and he looked down at his chest to see what it was. The sight that met his eyes shocked him.

Lui was there, eyes closed and his body in a deep slumber. He was resting his head on Nogla's chest, looking quite comfortable in his position. His body was pressing against the Irish's, and he didn't quite know how to react to such close contact. The smaller man sighed, and nuzzled his nose on Nogla's torso.

"Noglanogla Nogla Nogla..." Lui whispered, catching the other off-guard. He figured that he had caught a whiff of his scent, and realized that he was right next to him.

'But why would he be so comfortable being so close to me?' He thought to himself, confusion taking over the shock. Silence overtook the room once again, and they laid there for quite a while after that. Nogla even felt sleep causing his eyes to close before he heard the man next to him mutter a couple more words.

"David, I love you."

He found himself breathless as he stared down at his friend, disbelief flooding over him like a tsunami. He couldn't believe what he just involuntarily said in his sleep, and it made him wonder what he was dreaming about.

He looked up to scan the room, trying to recollect himself. The warmth on his side was offering him an easy path to escaping from the dark room and into his mind, but he found himself wide-awake from this experience.

'No,' He thought to himself, 'this can't be happening. I must have fallen asleep and I'm dreaming now, right?' He pinched his arm as hard as he could, and pain instantly took over the length. 'Nope, not a dream.' This was actually happening, and it should have terrified the Irish, but strangely, it didn't.

He looked down again, and he found comfort in the other's peaceful expression and the steady rise and fall of his chest. Sighing, he felt himself starting to drift off, and he felt relieved that sleep was finally approaching. He didn't care that Lui was sleeping on his chest, in fact he was actually enjoying it, and the thought of having to explain to him why they were so close in the morning seemed to have slipped his mind.

He slipped his arm under the other's body, and he felt him snuggle a little closer. It felt good to finally be so close and comfortable in a bed with someone that you feel things for.

Letting his head rest completely on the pillow, he uttered the very words that he had always wanted to say to Lui while he closed his eyes and drifted off.

"I love you too, Lui."

...

Lui could see a flash behind his eyelids, but he didn't want to open them. He felt at ease sleeping in that bed, and he was strangely comfortable in the position he was in. Sighing, he snuggled closer to the warm, tall frame beside him.

Wait, that wasn't there before.

Opening his eyes slowly in confusion, he saw that he was laying his head on someone's chest, and his body was pressed against theirs. Another flash blinded him for a moment, and he looked around to find out what it was.

The guys were standing at the foot of the bed, huddled in a small circle and trying to hold in their laughter. Marcel had his phone out, and it seemed like he had just taken a picture.

The reality of the situation hit Lui like a wall, and he looked up at the person he was so close to. Nolga was there, seemingly undisturbed by the noise or light. Embarrassment overtook him, and he looked over at the others in shock and felt heat overtake his face.

The guys couldn't contain their laughter any longer, and busted out into a fit of laughter, causing their stomachs to hurt and Tyler to almost fall over.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" He cried, moving away from Nogla's sleeping body to sit up. This did nothing to stop their laughter, and Marcel looked down at his phone and started to laugh even harder. Lui felt his face start to become even warmer, and anger suddenly washed over him. "Delete the fucking picture!" He yelled, hopping out of the bed.

The guys all ran, no matter if they only had some baggy pants on. They opened the door and shot out of the room, their giggles now filling the empty hallway outside. Lui had no intention on following them- they had probably already posted that picture of him and Nogla on every social media that they had accounts on, and maybe even made new ones to post it on there.

"Shit, shitshitshitshit." He whispered to himself, rubbing his face with both hands. His life was ruined. Word would spread and the internet would blow up with that picture, and the truth would get out about him liking Nogla soon enough. Looking behind him at his friend, he found him still sound asleep, and he couldn't help but admire the way he laid.

Thinking back to when he woke up, he knew that he loved that they were so close, and he knew that he loved him. And at the back of his mind, he knew that Nogla loved him too.

...

 **Huehuehuehue**


End file.
